


it is what it is

by nxgito



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, I die like a man, no tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27666071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nxgito/pseuds/nxgito
Summary: um so stuff happen and yeah :D
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede & Iruma Miu
Kudos: 3





	it is what it is

kaede is a hot fella and so is miu,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, hell yeah lets go lesbians lets go

**Author's Note:**

> why am i doing this


End file.
